Una loca familia de Shinigamis
by Solei Dantes
Summary: Chrona y Kid tienen una familia normal... al estilo Los locos Adams. Pero hace un mes que su hija pequeña no habla... Hay un fantasmita que le ha llamado la atención. Oneshot


Querida gentesita! Que hay? Yo se que me extrañaron :3

Esto lo escribí inspirada en la película de Los locos Adams *¬* que vi durante las vacaciones, entonces hallaran muchas cosas parecidas si conocen la película.

Hoy es 30 de julio, y sospecho que vendré subiendo el oneshot dentro de unos días, cuando recupere internet.

Espero les guste :3

* * *

><p><strong>Una loca familia de Shinigamis<strong>

Chrona y Kid son una pareja de muy excepcional.

Kid, Death the Kid, está loco de remate por su simétrica esposa.

-Mon chèrie- le llama Chrona

-¡Cara mia!- le responde presuroso a tomar su mano extendida hacia él para besarla hasta el hombro y de regreso.

Sus hijos, Maka y Ragnarok, se la pasan jugando como niños normales con juguetes típicos de unos pequeños de siete y diez años: sillas eléctricas, dragones miniatura, guillotinas, hachas, plantas come-hombres, tiro al blanco con cuchillos. Nada peligroso.

Kid tiene un hermano, Black*Star, que siempre trae novedades para jugar con los niños, diferentes tipos de explosivos son los favoritos de Ragnarok.

-Tío Black ¿qué nos trajiste hoy?

-¡Niños! Saben que su gran tío y dios B*S siempre trae cosas divertidas para ustedes ¡Yahoo! ¡a divertirse!

Su esposa, Tsubaki, siempre atenta y alegre con las locuras de su amado, se la pasa haciendo platica a Chrona sobre la nueva planta estranguladora africana que recibió su concuña _(N/A: no se si la palabra es la correcta, pero espero comprendan que la concuña de Tsubaki es Chrona y viceversa xP)_ la semana pasada además de preguntar si su sobrina ya se había decidido a volver a pronunciar palabra.

Maka se encontraba callada desde hace un mes aproximadamente. Más de lo usual. Ella solo hablaba cuando era necesario; elocuente y directa, así es su estilo a pesar de su inocente edad. Pero hace un mes sospecho haberse enamorado de un fantasma.

-Esos ojos rojos, el cabello blanco y unos dientes afilados no pueden ser de alguien terrenal- se decía a si misma viendo las estrellas desde el techo de la gran mansión.

Lo que no sabía era que a unas casas de la suya se encontraba ese fantasma, respirando, y que lo veía deambular por el cementerio de su casa porque le parecía mejor que ir a relacionarse con los niños de su edad en el parque, como le decía su madre Kim.

El pequeño Soul, con la sabiduría de sus escasos nueve años, sospecha haberse enamorado del fantasma de una niña de tez pálida, con coletas rubias y ojos verdes que vive en la casona del cementerio. Siempre le atrajo lo paranormal, lo inexplicable, lo raro (como le decía su mama). Pero dejó de importarle cuando comprendió que no era raro, que él era diferente y que no tenía que sufrir por ello. Entonces, el año pasado, encontró a Maka. La vio por la ventana de la sala que da al cementerio. El peliblanco paseaba entre las tumbas cuando vio la verde mirada de la pequeña. Estar detrás del cristal hacía que se viera algo difusa, lo suficiente para confundirse con un espíritu.

Soul la veía pasear por la casa. La veía de lejos, no se decidía a hablarle pero quería hacerlo, y jugar con ella. En diciembre se atrevió a presentarse. Se acercó a la ventana y dio unos golpecitos en el vidrio para llamar la atención de la niña de cabello rubio cenizo. Desde entonces comenzaron a reunirse, a platicar un tanto y a conocerse.

Maka pensó lo mismo de Soul, entre las tumbas parecía más el fantasma de un pequeño.

Estar con él le había hecho pensar que la muerte valía la pena si permanecía como fantasma junto a su nuevo amiguito. Soul ve como los jades de Maka la hacen parecer pensativa en algo muy importante, por lo que se arma de valor y le pregunta tan delicadamente como puede en qué piensa.

-¿Qué se siente morir?- responde Maka

El ojos rubí se sorprende por la respuesta de la niña que tiene frente a él. A Soul le gusta leer mucho, y eso le había hecho muy inteligente, pero el niño no podía entender la muerte por completo, así que opta por decirle la verdad.

-No lo sé. Sé muchas cosas pero la muerte no… -

Maka hizo un lindo puchero pero rápidamente se desvaneció.

-¿No lo sabes? Pero eres un fantasma, deberías saberlo- replicó Maka abriendo los ojos tanto como le es posible, después de todo, un fantasma debería saber sobre la muerte.

-¿Yo? ¿Un fant…? ¡pero tú eres la fantasma!- Soul ahora se siente confundido.

-No, claro que no. Yo estoy viva, mira- dice Maka tomando la manita de Soul y poniéndola sobre su cabeza.

-Entonces… si tú estás viva… y yo estoy vivo… -

Unos días después de esa pequeña aclaración, Maka entra a su casa llevando a su amigo presentándolo a sus padres.

-Mamá, papá. Él es Soul- Chrona y Kid se muestran sorprendidos y alegres por que su hija ha vuelto a hablar. En ese momento los pequeños se toman de las manos- Y me voy a casar con él-

Chrona se mueve a una esquina y comienza a murmurar algo sobre que no sabía cómo tratar con pequeños queriéndose casar mientras su esposo se ríe discretamente abrazando a la peli-rosa. Sonríe a los pequeños que voltean a verse un poco asustados.

-Espero que su boda sea tan simétrica como la nuestra-

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? =D<p>

Yo sé que es cortito perdón Dx

Pero lo hice con amor :3

Espero que esto les haya hecho decir un _awwwww_ largo en algún momento xD

Y querer dejar un **Review** =3


End file.
